The Twilight Chronicles
by Narcissa-Weasly
Summary: Här fins massor med roliga citat från Twilight. Vänligen avstå från att dricka medans du läser. Översättning från Jammekes The Twilight Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

Det här är en annan berättelse som jag har översatt av Jammeke. Jag ska försöka uppdatera oftare, både på den här och andra berättelser jag håller på att skriva. Jag kommer att updatera en gång i veckan, men för varje komentar jag får förkortas väntetiden med en dag. Jag har fått tillåtelse att översätta den här berättelsen och jag äger absolut inget av den.

OoOoOoOoOo

1 .  
**Bella : **"Du är en vampyr ? "  
**Edward:** " ja ".  
**Bella:** " Och du kör en _silver_ Volvo ? "  
**Edward:** " ja".  
**Bella:** " Är jag den enda som ser ironin i det här? "

2.  
**Bella:** "Jag har inte varigt ute och gått en enda gång idag!"  
**Edward:** "Bella, du har två brutna ben. Även om du _försökte_ så skulle det vara svårt för dig att komma upp ur soffan."

3 .  
**Edward : **"Min gåva gör det inte möjligt för mig att läsa Bellas sinne . Jag tror att det är något fel på det. "  
**Rosalie : **" Edward, Bella vet att du är en vampyr , och hon vill_ fortfarande_ vara med dig! Är du säker på att problemet inte beror på att hon saknar en hjärna? "

4 .  
**Edward : **" Jag vet inte hur jag ska övertyga Bella att det är bättre att hon är en människa. "  
**Carlisle :** " Har du försökt tala om för henne att vampyrer inte kan äta choklad ? "

5 .  
**Emmett : **"Ja , hallå , det är herr Cullen. Jag vill beställa två AB och fem O-negativa grizzlybjörnar. Nej, utan vitlökssmör. Ja, tack. "

6 .  
**Edward :** " Jag har inte obegränsat med självkontroll, Bella. "  
**Bella :** " Edward , du har inte _varit_ med en kvinna i över hundra år. Det är uppenbart att all fakta är på min sida_. "_

7 .  
**Rosalie :** " Jag hatar att vara en vampyr! Det _suger_."  
**Edward :** " Roligt ."  
**Emmett: **"Se det från den ljusa sidan: du kan inte bryta av naglarna."

8 .  
**Aro : **" Edward, vår förmågor är så lika. Kanske är vi bröder. "  
**Jane**: " Jag tror att han är din sedan länge förlorade son. "  
**Edward : **"Vänta ett tag nu. Kärleken triangeln var en sak . Då hennes före detta beundrare präglades på hennes dotter och blev hennes svärson. Nu , helt plötsligt börjar försvunna familjemedlemmar dyka upp... är Twilight eller någon typ av såpopera ? Titta inte på mig sådär! "

9 .  
**Edward: **"Bella , du vet att jag vi kom överens om en bil före förvandlingen och efter? Vag sägs om en undertiden bil?

10 .  
**Edward : **"Bella , kärlek - vad har hänt med vår tröskel ? "  
**Bella**: "Alice förutsåg att jag skulle snubbla över den, och jag beslöt att eliminera hotet i förväg. "

11 .  
**Jacob: **" Edward, får jag be om din dotters hand? "  
**Edward : **" Säger du att du inte har ryckt loss den ännu, hund?"

12 .  
**Alice :** "Bella , du gjorde det så svårt för mig att klä dig att jag glömde att klä på mig själv imorse.

13 .  
**Charlie: **"Grått hår! Jag har hittat ett grått hår! Bella, du har rätt att tiga. Allt du säger kommer att användas mot dig. "

14 .  
**Bella :** "När livet ger dig citroner, kasta dem tillbaka och ropa på Edward. "(**AN:** Den är inte så bra översatt.)

15 .  
**Alice : **"Vi måste fly från landet."  
**Edward : **"Varför då? "  
**Alice : **"Har Såg du inte på nyheterna i morse? Vita Huset i ruiner."  
**Rosalie : **"Din älskade hustru jagade en labrador igår natt ... "  
**Esme : **"Hon snubblade över Vita Huset. "


	2. Chapter 2

16 .  
**Bella : **"Du är omöjligt snabb ... och stark. Din hud är kritvit och iskall. Dina ögon ändrar färg, och ibland talar du som om du var från en annan tid . Du varken dricker eller ärter. Du går inte ut i solljuset. Du måste ge mig några svar. "  
**Edward :** "Jag vill hellre höra dina teorier. "  
**Bella :** "Du är Storfot , med sol allergi, och du har kontakter linser - på diet ?

17 .  
**Edward : **"En krona för dina tankar? "  
**Alice : **" Puh –läs dem. Jag skulle vara rik bortom mina vildaste drömmar om du var seriös."

18 .  
**Edward :** " Charlie, vi har några goda nyheter ."  
**Charlie :** " Herregud , du är gravid , är du det?"  
**Bella :**"Om bara ... Varje gång jag har min tid i månaden måste jag stanna borta från Edward och hans familj. Det är otroligt irriterande! "

19 .  
**Carlisle : **"Vi är vegetarianer. "  
**Laurent :** " Verkligen? Vilket sammanträffande, jag också. "  
**Carlisle**: "Är du allvarlig? Jag fick intrycket att din flock-"  
**Laurent :** "Jag är klubbmedlem i Greenpeace också. Jag tycker det är avskyvärt att djur lider på grund av alla dessa arroganta människor. Kanske om vi äter upp hela den mänskliga befolkningen, djuren kommer att lämnas ifred till sist. "

20 .  
**Bella : **"Edvard, kan du att spela min vaggvisa för mig?"  
**Edward : **"Naturligtvis , kärlek. Blunda och lyssna."  
**Emmett ( i bakgrunden) : **"Vet du vad, den låten låter väldigt bekant."  
**Esme ( i bakgrunden) : **"Shss , det är huvudtemat från Titanic, låt inte Bella få reda på det."

21 .  
**Emmett : **" Så ... vad tycker du?"  
**Rosalie :** "Det _har_ varit lång tid sedan förra gången."  
**Emmett :** "Det känns mer som århundraden. "  
**Rosalie :** "Du är väldigt romantiskt! Okej, överaska mig älskling. "  
**Emmett :** "Bra! Rosalie vill du gifta dig med mig?"  
**Rosalie :** "_Åh , Emmett!_ Nu går vi berätta för familjen! "  
**Emmett :** "Glöm inte att ta av dig ringen ... "

22 .  
**Jacob:** "Bella vi umgås aldrig nu för tiden. Ska vi klippa dyka "  
**Edward :** " Hon hoppade bara för att hon ville höra min röst, hund."  
**Bella :** " Jag antar att det vore klokare att bara ropa på honom från och med nu."

23 .  
**Mike : **" Så, Bella, hur är det med dig och Edward i dessa dagar? Jag är säker på att nu när ni har ett barn och allt, ni två inte har så mycket tid tillsammans?"  
**Bella : **" Edward är fortfarande riktigt romantisk, Mike, oroa dig inte . När jag är hungrig, tar han ut mig på middag."

24 .  
**Bella : **"Jag vet att det här är besvärligt Edward, men kan vi acceptera Jacob som en del av vår familj?"  
**Edward : **"Jag vet inte , jag är mer av en katt person. "

25 .  
**Charlie : **"Hypotetiskt ... om någon skulle skjuta Edward- skulle det ha någon inverkan alls på honom?"  
**Bella :** "Tror du ärligt talat att jag inte skulle ha stulit din pistol om svaret på den frågan var ja?"

26 .  
**Renesmee : **"Mamma , Jacob och jag hade vår första kyss."  
**Edward : **"Är det tillåtet att bryta hans käke _nu_?"

27 .  
**Edward :** "Alice vad gömmer du för mig? "  
**Alice :** "Gömmer? Vad menar du?"  
**Edward :** "Dina instruktioner på japanska för att bygga en Ark i huvudet avslöjade dig kära syster."

28 .  
**Billy : **"Kära tomten, glöm botemedel till alla sjukdomar och världsfreden. Jag vill inte något av detta till jul i år. Men skulle du kunna göra mig till en varg ? Med vänliga hälsningar, Billy Black. "

29 .  
**Edward : **" Renesmee, vi måste ha ett samtal med dig."  
**Bella :** "Du måste vara hemma innan mörkret varje kväll."  
**Edward :** "Du måste göra ditt bästa i skolan. "  
**Bella :** "Du och Jacob är inte tillåtna att ... bli intima. "  
**Edward :** "Och sist men inte minst: du inte titta på Buffy the Vampire Slaughter!"

30 .  
**Bella : **" Jag antar att jag alltid visste att Jacob skulle bli en del av min familj."  
**Edward :** " Underbart. Nu har vi ett barn, flera bilar, ett hus och en hund. Allt vi behöver är en gunga och bilden är klar. "


	3. Chapter 3

31 .  
**Aro :** "Edward, en varning : vi kommer till Forks -"  
**Edward :** "Om du försöker skrämma mig, gör du ett väldigt dåligt jobb, Aro."  
**Aro :** "- och när vi gör det kommer vi att ta bilen. "  
**Edward :** "Nej ... Nej, snälla , jag gör vad som helst. Vill du ha min present? Du kan få Alice också - ingen rör Volvo!"

32 .  
**Jacob:** "Bella, du kan inte bli en vampyr. Du är rädd för blod."  
**Bella :** "Vi talar om en skrämmande , livsförändra omvandling här och du har _vågar _vara logiskt om det?"

33 .  
**Jessica : **"Bella, jag är så ledsen för att jag ringer dig mitt i natten, men det dånande verkliga högt och jag är rädd."  
**Belle:** "Lugna ner dig Jessica. Det är bara vampyrer som spelar baseboll."  
**Edward :** "Ja, det gör henne verkligen lugn."

34 .  
**Carlisle :** "En armé av nyfödda har skapats i våra hus!"  
**Esme :** "Vad?"  
**Emmett :** "Ta det lugnt, jag slår vad om det bara är vad Rosalie gör. Hon nämnde något om att vi behövde personal för att städa vårt rum härom kvällen."

35 .  
**Jacob:** "Så, hur fungerar prägling, egentligen?"  
**Billy :** "Ingen vet helt säker min son. Men tro mig när jag säger att du vet när du tittar in i ögonen på din älskade."  
**Jacob:** "Naturligtvis - bra gjort, Jacob, blir kär i den funktionshindrade flickan, varför inte? Blodsugaren inte kan läsa Bellas tankar- hur ska jag kunna läsa hennes _ögon_?"

36 .  
**Bella :** " Jag börjar utveckla ett mindervärdeskomplex här. Du är bra på allt, Edvard. Varför måste du vara så perfekt?"  
**Edward :** "Vad vill du jag ska göra?"  
**Bella :** "Jag vill att du ska ha sönder något av värde och förbannar högt!"

37 .  
**Bella :** "Varför stirrar du på mig?"  
**Jacob:** "Jag är ledsen , låt mig klargöra detta för dig: Jag försöker prägla på dig."  
**Bella :** " Låt mig klargöra _detta_ för dig: jag tittar på dig som om du är något smutsig under min sko."

38 .  
**Esme :** " Isle Esme ! Käre Herre, vad hände, Edward?  
**Edward :** "Bella och jag är väldigt ledsna Esme. Vi fångades i... ögonblicket."  
**Emmett :** "Nej , kära bror. Rosalie och jag brukar fastna i ögonblick, och vi har aldrig gått längre än att förstöra hus. Ni har faktiskt _sänkt en ö! _High five brorsan! "

39 .  
**Leah :** _"Jag vill ha Sam tillbaka. Jag vill ha Sam tillbaka. Jag vill ha Sam tillbaka. Jag vill ha Sam tillbaka. Jag vill-"  
_**Seth :** "Okej , jag vet att hon är min syster och allt sådant, men _snälla_ kan vi inte putta ner henne från en klippa eller något?"  
**Quil :** "Med-"  
**Embry :** "-absolut "  
**Paul:** "-alla"  
**Jared :** "-medel;"  
**Jacob:** "JA!"

40 .  
**Bella :** "Mus? En mus! Döda. Den. Nu. Edward!"  
**Edward :** "Ta det lugnt kärlek. Vi vill inte att du ska kräkas upp resterna av den överdimensionerade grizzlybjörnen på vår matta, det vill vi väll inte? "

41 .  
**Bella :** "Mamma, är Edward bara så _perfekt_. Till en början fick det mig att känna mig klumpig och tafatt. Men när jag talade med honom om det, erbjöd han sig att _snubbla över något_. Är han inte underbart?"

42 .  
**Bella :** "Du gav min dotter namn efter Loch Ness-odjuret?  
**Jacob:** "Ja, ja- du namngav henne efter _två_ Vampyrer ... Du är knappast helgon heller."

43 .  
**Alice :** "Prata inte med mig, jag är på ett fruktansvärd humör!"  
**Bella :** "Jag är ledsen?"  
**Alice :** "Vanligtvis förutser jag vilken tidning jag ska köpa, så att jag vet att mitt horoskop kommer att matcha min framtid. I morse hade jag bråttom och köpte fel tidning.. Nu står det i mitt horoskop att jag kommer träffa en stilig främling, och jag vet att jag _in__te kommer träffa någon. _Fnys! "

44 .  
**Jasper :** "Bella, din dotters hormoner mig galen."  
**Bella :** "Hon är ett tonåring, Jasper, hon kan inte hjälpa det. Sluta tjata på mig om hennes känslor."  
**Jasper :** "Hon får mig att tråna efter en varulv Bella; jag tror att jag har förtjänat rätten att klaga."

45 .  
**Alice :** "Bella Vad har hänt med din garderob?"  
**Bella :** "Min gard- Ja, just det. Jag tror jag _av misstag_ tände eld på den."  
**Alice :** "Vad synd . Vi får väl rekonstruera den i ditt vardagsrum då, jag hoppas att du inte är allt för fäst vid ditt vardagsrum? "


	4. Chapter 4

46.  
**Edward:** "Också blev lejonet förälskat I lammet."  
**Bella:** "Vilket sjukt, masochistiskt lejon."  
**Edward:** "Vilket dumt lamm."

47.  
**Bella: **"Jag vet att det bara har varit ett par månader, men det känns som om jag har känt dig under en lång tid redan ..."**  
Edward: "**Jag vet att jag har väntat på dig i hela mitt liv, kanske du upplevt en liknande-"  
**Bella: **" Nu vet jag! Du ser ut som Cedric Diggory från Harry Potter filmerna!

48.  
**Bella:** "Hur skapades vampyrer?"  
**Carlisle:** "Känner du till evolutions teorin? Vi vet att människorna kom från aporna; min teori är att en snöman korsades med en mygga, och det skapade den första vampyren."

49.  
**Bella:** "När Edward träffade mig för första gången luktade mitt blod så gott för honom att han var tvungen att hålla andan och springa därifrån. "  
**Carlisle (i bakgrunden): **"Edward… vampyrer kan inte känna lukten av blod. När vi kommer nära människor kan vi praktiskt taget känna deras blod på tungan- men vi känner inte _lukten_ av det. **Edward (i bakgrunden):** "Så jag skulle ha tala om för henne att hon luktar illa? Jag föredrar att hon håller sig till den här teorin."

50.  
**Jacob: **"Bella, snälla lyssna. Blodigeln kommer inte tillbaka och jag är den perfekta killen för dig. Vi skulle bli lyckliga tillsammans. Vi skulle till och med kunna ha en familj om det är det du vill."  
**Bella:** "Lyssna på mig Jake, du är min bästa vän och jag vill inte skada dig, men om du fortsätter såhär har jag inget annat val än att kastrera dig. "

51.  
**Edward**: "Hej Alice. Ja, jag mår bra, tack så mycket. Hur mår du? Åh, lysande. Jag har tänkt på att nu när Jasper är borta över helgen kanske du skulle kunna- Verkligen? Vad sa han? Okej, jag hoppas verkligen att du sa till honom, det är- Du gjorde det. Lysande. Nu skulle jag vilja fråga dig om var jag har lagt mina bilnyck- Aha, på bordet. Tack. Nej, jag ska inte använda din bil något mer. Ja komihåg att göra det. Ja, jag ska- Nej, inte ikväll. Jag tänkte göra det imorrgon. Nästa vecka? Jag ska se om det går. Ja, jag ser din poäng, men- Okej. Ja. Jag måste gå nu."  
**Bella**: "Pratar folk _någonsin_ i det här huset? Vänta, låt mig omformulera det; kommer de ihåg hur man pratar?"

52.  
**Bella: **"_Vilka_ mänskliga upplevelser vill du att jag ska få innan du tillslut godkänner att förvandla mig? "  
**Edward: **"Skolbalen är en självklarhet."  
**Bella: **"Been there, done that."  
**Edward: **"Du behöver ta examen."  
**Bella: **"Okej, men efter de-"  
**Edward: **"Och du _måste_ veta hur det känns att gå i pension och sitta i rullstol. "

53.  
**Alice**: "Du har låtigt mig vänta länge."  
**Jasper: **"Jag är ledsen madam."  
**Alice: **"Det gör inget. Du kommer att köpa en klänning som ursäkt- Åh, en lila! Så snällt!

54.  
**Rosalie: **"Det är våran årsdag ikväll."  
**Emmett:** "Ska vi gå ut och äta middag? "  
**Rosalie:** "Ja, jag vet om ett riktigt sött italienskt ställe-"  
**Edward:** "Jag är ledsen att jag stör, men jag råkade höra vad du tänkte, och Rocky Mountains ligger faktiskt inte i Italien, Rose."

55.  
**Bella: **"Det är Halloween."**  
Edward: **"Jag vet, jag har redan klätt ut mig."  
**Bella: **"Låt mig gissa, du har klätt ut dig till vamp- _vad?_Varifrån fick du den där_ S_hrek kostymen?"

56.  
**Renesmee:** "Mamma, jag vill ha en ponny."  
**Bella:** "Älskling, du är bara tre månader gammal. Tror du inte att det är lite tidigt- "  
**Renesmee:** "Forskare säger att om barn redan från tidig ålder får ta hand om levande varelser gynnas deras intelligens och medmänsklighet för vad som återstår av deras liv."

57.  
**Aro: **"Marcus ser _uttråkad_ ut igen, bröder och systrar."  
**Jane: **"Låt oss muntra upp honom!"  
**Caius: **"Jag har en fantastisk idée-"  
**Aro**: "Var försiktiga, snälla. Komihåg förra gången ni två försökte muntra upp Marcus, det slutade med Första Världs Kriget…"

58.  
**Carlisle: **"Jag har fruktansvärda nyheter."**  
Rosalie: **"Vad? Vad är det?"  
**Carlisle: **"På grund av den finansiella krisen måste vi sälja bilen. Vi behöver också sälja de arton andra bilarna."

59.  
**Sam:** "Vad är det som pågår? Varför var inte jag medveten om det här mötet?"  
**Leah:** "Vi var distraherade Sam."  
**Embry:** "Det är Seth, han har präglats…"  
**Sam:** "Har han? Vem har han präglats på?"  
**Quil:** "Ja, du förstår… det är så…"  
**Jacob:** "Det är en gummianka – men en riktigt söt en!"

60.  
**Bella**: "Jake, du är flintskallig!"  
**Jacob:** "Jag vet. Det verkar som om jag växer snabbare än mitt hår växer; det åker rakt in i huvudet igen."


End file.
